


Clark Kent and his four-layered dream

by Cotag



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotag/pseuds/Cotag
Summary: Dreams reflect one's most faithful desires, fears, and hopes. The owner of the dream is almost omnipotent in the dream, but may also be hurt by someone he trusts. Bruce fell into a dream of Clark, and the process of leaving it was not that smooth.Please notice: this work is a translated version adapted from machine translation of its original Chinese version.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Clark Kent and his four-layered dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[SBS]克拉克肯特和他的四层梦境](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465954) by [Cotag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotag/pseuds/Cotag). 



> My native language is not English. Some of the meanings in expression could still be some kind of confusing for readers. There is no beta for this work, it might contain some faults in grammar.
> 
> This work is plain porn with little plot. Each chapter of this work may mention tentacle sex. The tentacle here is a kind of floating fluid as the creation of the dream. It could be considered as any kind of creature that the reader find is reasonable.
> 
> I borrow a few settings (multi-layered dream) from Inception. 
> 
> Please pay attention to the warning before reading each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Clark(currently in tentacle shape), Cthulhu metaphor, and tentacles sex.

Even for Batman, who always has a backup plan, chasing by a huge alien creature after falling asleep with his husband is still somewhat unexpected. Despite this, Bruce was calmly preparing to take out the claws, intending to find a safe place to observe the giant creature. But even fully-armed Batman will not fall asleep with his gadgets, at least not when Clark is beside him.

As a result, Bruce found painfully that there are only a silk pajamas with him now, and he could only comfort himself that at least this not his favorite one. After Bruce's consciousness gather a little bit, the sight in front of him becomes clear. There are farms, grassland, and some small houses far away. The place he is in was obviously not Gotham. He runs panting, finding that the plants around him and under his feet are not right. Those plants are not the color they should have been at night. They are in pure black. There is obscure old TV sound in his ear, and the voice of the host come intermittently, "Today the Kansas University Hawks once again won, and the rookie Woodberry had an outstanding debut..." Bruce stunned. Not only isn't Gotham here, isn't the moment he fell asleep, but it also couldn't even be the reality.

There is Kansas thirty years ago in someone's dream.

The monster behind him seizes the opportunity to entangle Bruce's body. Bruce didn't act rashly because the dream didn't seem malicious to him. If in the real forest, he would now have at least dozens of wounds cut off by bushes, but the plants in the dream would not hurt him. The feel of the tentacles is somewhat similar to plants or floating fluid, and could also be the product of dreams. Bruce calmed down and thought about how to get out of these strange tentacles. But when the tentacles untied his pajamas, his calmness disappeared.

Fucking Kal El, fucking alien creatures, no matter what kind of alien biology, no matter what kind of Kryptonian delight, Kal won’t be able to muddle through when I wake up, Bruce plucks tentacles that climbing on his body and thinks resentfully.

There are more and more strange tentacles, some of them tied Bruce's hands behind him, and the other stayed on Bruce's body. The strange creature opens his four eyes after preparation. Bruce and it look at each other affectionately for a few seconds. He painfully discovered that his sanity will become vanish before this monster let go of him.

Being touched by tentacles is not a pleasant experience, but Bruce is gradually hardening under the gaze of those four eyes. After the two tentacles gently place him on the grass, the creature floats closer to Bruce. Meanwhile, the other tentacles are not idle, they are walking around his body, searching for their treasures.

Bruce looks back at the fighting a few days ago, helplessly thinking about what kind of magic that Superman has been hit with caused this young boycott to have such wild and unruly sexual fantasies. However, such thinking has not changed the fact that he is being exploited by several tentacles now. The monster's tentacles teasing him seems to have an abnormal knowledge of his weaknesses. Several tentacles tentatively stimulated the sensitive points inside him. Under such inexperienced caressing and thrusting, Bruce helplessly found that as long as he realized that this creature might be Clark, he could endure this kind of clumsy manipulation until the climax.

The physiological pleasure continues to accumulate. Bruce collapses on the grass after orgasm. Only several tentacles on his body fixed on his limbs, and the rest gathered at the back point, teasing his opening after he orgasm. This feeling of being invaded step by step is more uncomfortable than anything. It reminds him of his powerlessness and uncontrollable desire. He called Clark gently, but the creature did not stop, the gathered tentacles kept advancing, brushing over the sensitive points until reaching the end of the hole, and exploring the possible path aimlessly. This kind of stimulation is uncomfortable for Bruce especially shortly after the climax. This creature is less than experienced. Even if Bruce can feel it cater to him, the pleasure obtained from it is not much. Bruce had to use his bound arms to support his body and actively accumulate the pleasure on the gathered thick tentacles to the next climax.

While he takes the initiative to get pleasure, two tentacles cling to his body and suck his nipples that are already swollen, and seemly want to squeeze something out of it. Although the Kryptonian biology is beyond normal, the geobiology is still within common sense. After a failed attempt for a while, the creature gives up its previous idea, manipulates several swimming tentacles on his lower abdomen, and pick up the semen that was about to solidify on him. The creature lifts some of it and analyzes the white turbid on the tentacle and then presents it to Bruce. For a moment, Bruce is exasperated and doesn't know if Clark was really unconscious or did it intentionally in the dream, but under the creature's eager eyes, he opens his mouth a little and licks the semen on this tentacle until it is fully cleaned up.

The thrill of the body quickly reaches the peak after the refractory period, and that strange creature opens its tentacles to embrace Bruce, in a sense, or at least for Bruce, this hug was more like entanglement, such as an octopus catches its prey, or a spider entangles with a dying butterfly. But considering the eagerness and despair of climbing the tentacles on the torso, this is kind of alike to a desperate child finding a warm embrace.

The insertion of tentacles continues to accelerate, and in this weird pleasure, Bruce reached the second climax. The creature let go of Bruce's limbs. It moves its huge head close to Bruce's body. This is the first time Bruce could carefully observe the monster except for the body part of the tentacles. He reaches out and strokes the creature's torso. The creature's epidermis is not smooth, and there are many small wounds, such as scratches or solidified scars, that can only be found on a closer look. Bruce seems to understand, this is also the first time he had faced those four huge eyes, put his hands on the monster's cheek, if that place could be called a cheek, and said softly to it: "Clark, I will accept you, no matter what you are. " (Clark, I will take it. Whatever it is.)

Maybe it is Bruce's whispering, maybe it is Bruce's not so exclusive attitude towards it, the monster's body shivers in the air. Bruce is picked up by this creature, his inside has been filled again, and this time he actively leans on the monster to provide as much warmth as possible to this injured one. The insertion after the two orgasms are less than comfortable, but Bruce still tightened his sore hole, hoping to give the creature a little pleasure.

After a while, it reaches its peak in Bruce's inside. The ejaculation of alien creatures is longer than Bruce imagined. His has been filled too much to hold inside. The black fluid flows slowly from his opening and turns into a mist when it exposes into the air.

At the same time, the creature above Bruce's body is dissipating, and its body is continuously dispersing into black dust. And then shrink into the appearance of a bony man. The change doesn't stop, its body is still dissipating, degenerating into a shinny boy. In the end, it turned into an ugly baby. The monster's bright eyes turn into four white flames, which accompany the baby's side.

Bruce embraces the baby floating in the air and strokes the scar on his cheek. He gently hums a Kryptonian nursery rhyme that Clark taught him, walking naked in the fields of Kansas, accompanied by the stars and the weeds rolling in the wind, step by step towards the blurry starship in the field of vision.

Bruce put the baby in the cabin and lowers his head to kiss the alien baby's forehead. At this point, a ray of fine flames shatters beside the baby and gets into his body. Bruce closes the hatch. He looked greedily at the infant, his former enemies and current companions, his lover, his husband. Bruce has been absent in Clark's first 30 years of his life. There is no existence or memory of Bruce in Clark's childhood, adolescence, and even his young adulthood. His happiness and sorrow are veiled by times and remain unknown to Bruce. Clark intends not to keep many records at an early age, and it is afraid such contact will never be seen again.

The dream is gradually collapsing, Bruce's consciousness is gradually blurred, and the environment in his eyes is constantly changing. Seeing the three clusters of flames around him, Bruce knows that it is not the reality beyond this collapsed dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. This chapter was inspired by Bloodborne, and I really like the doll and the squid she is holding. Consider Bruce as the doll and Clark as the ancient god. That is weird but appealing.  
> 2\. That ugly baby is Kal who has not changed into a human shape yet. The comic mentioned that Kal became a human baby after seeing human beings. He was a very standard alien baby before.  
> 3\. Sanity vanished means to fall into madness and fear  
> 4\. The thin flame is not the same as the soul in Dark Soul or Bloodborne. It is not the experience value, but the progress bar (lol.


End file.
